


【补档】安全屋之争

by STaantler



Series: 关于共享安全屋的那些事儿 [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, OOC预警！, 不负责的沙雕小短文, 当我说可能会雷人的时候你一定要做好心理准备, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: 冬兵在全球各地都有安全屋。夜翼也是。没人能保证他俩不会看上同一间房。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dick Grayson
Series: 关于共享安全屋的那些事儿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888642
Kudos: 1





	【补档】安全屋之争

**Author's Note:**

> 本文文2017年的陈年烂文了，由于锁文无法搬运，只能重新补档。  
> 细节上稍有变动，大体不变。

冬兵在全球各地都有安全屋。夜翼也是。

大城市里的空置房源那么紧张，再除去超出他们负担能力的顶层公寓，要在剩下的里面选出一个大小合适、环境安全、交通便利、无人打扰的屋子实属一个难题。

没人能保证他俩不会看上同一间房。

当这件事情真正发生的时候，处理结果是谁都没有想到的。

确实，当一个超级英雄需要私人空间，尤其是对于冬兵和夜翼这样从小就要憋一肚子秘密，到长大已经学会让秘密烂在肚子里的家伙们来说，没有一点私人的空间发泄，大概是会彻底把人逼疯的。所以当冬兵知道夜翼以良好的信誉赢得了自己钟爱的一处安全屋的使用权时，感觉受到了极大的冒犯。

说实话，要不是因为检查里克发来的邮件，他压根不会注意到他亲爱的房东发来的无数封缴费通知和友好的问责，以及最后一封声称房屋使用权易主为理查德•格雷森的威胁，房东还特地强调了一下这位格雷森是个多么帅气又遵守约定，诚信守时的小伙。

切，金钱至上的资本主义。他处理完电汇之后，并没有把这则威胁放在心上。直到他一次任务途径那里，才意识到自己的安全屋真的变成了别人的。

损失一间安全屋其实很常见，想想菲尔那种一旦被追杀，几乎所有安全屋都被要糟蹋一遍的可怜特工，他已经极其幸运了。但是时隔一年才知道自己的房子成了人家的，实在很危险，比如你在命悬一线时以为回到了自己的安全屋避难，却被人家的隐藏机关直接弄死在门口，这大概是一种糗到极点的死法。

于是他决定亲自去问候一下许久不见的夜翼同志，顺便平和友好地协商一下安全屋的归属问题。

当然夜翼不在。于是他留下了一条信息，决定等夜翼有空了再来主动联系他。

* * *

“ **滚出我的安全屋！！！** ”

这是夜翼实地考察外，第一次进到自己的安全屋时发现的惊喜，歪歪扭扭的字是用红色的喷漆涂鸦在墙上的。他差点怀疑是自己哪个闲来没事儿的兄弟干的，但考虑到提米两头忙得连他的电话都不接，这种幼稚的做法连达米安都不屑一顾，他就觉得可能性不大。至于杰森……他有充足的不在场证明，可以把他的嫌疑抹杀掉。女孩子们则更不可能这么无聊了。

夜翼立马打电话确定自己房主身份的合法性，顺便问了问上一任房主的名字，他觉得这里面可能有什么误会。

他把那个假名字对比了一个又一个数据库，终于在遥远的俄罗斯的一个废弃数据库里发现了一个熟悉的匹配：詹姆斯•巴恩斯。

他登时觉得一阵热血往脑门上涌。

他和巴基见面还是小时候的事情，他大方地承认巴基很厉害，但那家伙自大骄傲，还嘲笑了他的生活……和身高。

两个小孩碰在一起的时候，无非就是这么几个结果：关系莫名其妙好到不行；互相不怎么搭理对方；处不来而爆发斗争；一方对另一方的霸凌。他们俩？他们俩都不是。又或者都是。

如果非要给他们一个关系来界定的话，“朋友”应该是个相当客观的评价了，而且那种如果要往对方身上砸拳头也毫无心理压力的朋友。

譬如此刻，夜翼非常渴望能一巴掌拍在巴基脑袋上，把进了脑袋的水给一滴不剩地打出来。

他毫不费力地追踪到了巴基的地址，而后者似乎都没有费心掩盖自己的行踪。

夜翼贴在阳台上往屋内瞟。

没人。

他小心地打开窗户钻了进去。

他一眼就看到了自己的目标——一堵雪白的墙壁。他正准备伸手去拿别在腰间的那罐蓝色喷漆时，突然意识到了自己的做法有多么幼稚无聊。一整个晚上他都在对趴在他肩上劝他向善的小天使说“去你的吧”，到了临门一脚的时候他却开始犹豫起来。但他压根没机会反悔呢——那罐蓝色喷漆不见了。

“喂，找东西吗？”喷罐里面的球形珠哗啦哗啦的滚动声在他身后响起，夜翼警惕地退后一步回头看，冬兵正懒洋洋地靠在窗边的墙上看着自己：“我不记得我请了漆匠啊，你改行了吗，理查德？”

“我本来打算给你个惊喜。”夜翼一把夺过冬兵举到自己面前的喷漆罐，丢到沙发上，然后整个人摔进了沙发里，继续面不改色地嘲讽：“看到你家的惨状之后我都替它感到抱歉。你是私底下养了一只哥斯拉吗？”

“有一天迪克也能挑剔别人的审美了。”冬兵一边毫不示弱地反驳，一边悄无声息地把前些天甩在沙发背后的地板上的衬衣捡起来丢到背后的洗衣机里去。

“你到底为什么要闯进我的安全屋还在里面乱涂乱画？”夜翼不想就审美这个话题继续纠缠。他对自己的审美相当自信，开什么玩笑，他可是人见人爱的迪克啊。

“那是我的。我只是有几个月忘记了去交房租，我之前都和房东说好了，整整五年，一天都不能少。”冬兵理直气壮地说。“他就因为我拖欠了几个月的租金就毁约了！”

“你为什么不去找里克呢？”

“相信我，你不会想让我们三个拿着身份证去法庭上对峙的。”

“那你也不该把火撒在我身上，老兄，我花了一个星期才把那些漆字从墙上铲下来。现在那面墙恶心极了。”

“那是可溶性染料。”冬兵耸肩，“要是你能把事情想简单些，这也只会要你半个小时。我需要那个安全屋，那临近的三个州内，我只有那一间安全屋。而且那些欠款在他通知我房屋易主的前一天就汇过去了，我还提前预支了另外三个月的，我可不是什么有钱人。”

“在纽约市中心有一间自己的房子的人如是说。我也是自己拿工资垫付的房费。你知道现在警察待遇多糟糕吗？”夜翼叹了口气，“这间房子我不能让给你。我的手续是合法的。”

“我的也是！”冬兵眯起了眼。

“别那样看着我！这又不是我的错。”夜翼坚持不肯妥协。那地方很小，所以很便宜，地理位置也相当优越，他可不愿意轻易放弃。

“所以说没有商量的余地了？”

“不可能你住那间房的同时我也……等等！”夜翼突然想到什么，但马上又露出一个嫌弃的表情。冬兵也想到他想的东西，干脆地拒绝：“不行。”

“我们没必要用武力解决这个矛盾的，对吧？”虽然嘴上这么说，夜翼还是绷紧了浑身的肌肉，时刻准备扑上去。

“谁赢了……就归谁！”

话音刚落，两个人就扭打在一起。

他们俩撕扯在一起互相折腾了十几分钟后依然没有分出胜负，两个人精疲力尽地瘫在地上。茶几上的东西滚了一地，沙发也被踹地歪了出去，连窗帘都没能幸免遇难，半边布料在翻滚撕扯之中垮了下来。

“我不知道你什么时候把你那些乱七八糟的东西收起来的，”夜翼穿着粗气说，“但现在又和刚开始我进来时一样了。”

“那么我致以歉意。”冬兵同样听起来不轻松，“我刚刚和我偷养的小哥斯拉干了一架，这些都是战损。”

“所以……我们先试着合租一下？”夜翼只得提出提议。

“看在我俩都不怎么会去那个安全屋的份上，我应该不会碰到你。”冬兵点点头答应了，“但从下个月开始，你得付一半租金给我。”

“你做梦。”

夜翼一巴掌糊在了冬兵脸上，不重不轻。他们俩都没力气站起来再打一轮，比正经地打架更累的，大概就是要收敛力量故意放水还要赢得一场战斗了的吧。

“把你嵌在门背后的那个动能传感器卸掉。”冬兵抓过那只大手，把它从脸上抹掉。“你为什么不能像个正常人一样连接个警报装置而不是什么炸弹呢？”

“反正你也能发现不是吗。”

“迪克。”

“那你不能再在窗沿下粘一整排凝胶炸药吗？”

“我想一下。”

“巴克。” 

“成交。” 


End file.
